Eine Empfindung ist niemals falsch
by Vengari
Summary: Der Anfang nach dem Ende... Eine innere Wärme berührt mich und ich weiß es – dies ist ein Anfang... HG-SS [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: wie üblich... nix meins!

A/N: Entgegen meiner sonstigen intensiven Beschreibungen habe ich mich diesmal lediglich auf die Empfindungen der Personen beschränkt, was keinerlei wörtlicher Rede bedarf. Die Situation und die Umgebung, die nur nebensächlich angedeutet ist bleibt bei eurer Phantasie. Ach ja und ein neuer Point of view in der Erzählweise, die ich ausprobiert habe, die meiner Meinung nach immer noch am intensivsten ist – die Ich-Perspektive.

**__**

Eine Empfindung ist niemals falsch

Meine Hände brennen...

Brennen vor Erregung, brennen vor Verlangen, welches sich durch jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers schlängelt. Eine ersehnte Leidenschaft, die zu verbergen ich versuche, was mir, wenn ich ehrlich bin seit langem nicht mehr lückenlos gelingt. Sie macht sich durch ein leichtes zaghaftes Zittern bemerkbar, dass selbst ich nicht zu ersticken vermag. Ich hoffe, dass du meine innere Zerrissenheit nicht merkst, sie nicht spürst während ich über deine entblößten Schulter streiche, deine zarte Haut mit meinen Fingern liebkose. Eine Hoffnung, deren starke Mauer zu bröckeln beginnt, je länger ich auf meine Hände blicke, auf deren Oberfläche ich meine erhöhte Pulsfrequenz buchstäblich sehen kann.

Meine Fingerspitzen sind taub...

Betäubt von der bloßen Berührung, betäubt durch deine Reinheit, deine Wärme. Betäubt durch die funkensprühende Spannung, die sich durch meine Glieder frisst und eine Schneide der verwüsteten Verwirrung hinterlässt. Die mich daran erinnern sollte, dass mein Handeln nicht richtig ist, das Barrieren existieren, die nicht leicht zu umgehen sind. Dessen ungeachtet vermittelt mir das Gefühl in meinen Fingern eine andere Betrachtungsweise. Glättet die Falten der Situation, schmilzt die Jahre die uns trennen, lässt mich meine Vergangenheit vergessen. 

Meine Atmung gefriert...

Gefriert durch die von Schock getränkte Luft. Gefriert mit einem stechenden Schmerz, der meinen Körper lähmt. Flach zieht sich der Atem durch meine Lungen. Schnell. Bevor ich erneut deine zarte Haut berühre, was ein Verlangen in mir entfacht. Ein Verlangen im kämpferischen Tanz gegen die Lähmung – welche ihren schon verlorenen Kampf unerbittlich fortsetzt. 

Du regst dich in meinen Armen, gibst mir das Gefühl der Erleichterung, was die Nadelstiche der Besorgnis bei jedem Atemzug beschwichtigt – sie regelrecht vertreibt.

Meine Lippen sind trocken...

Ausgetrocknet vom stechenden Staub in der Luft. Trocken von der verbrannten Umgebung, der Verwüstung nach dem Sturm. Von der Hitze der letzten lodernden Flammen, die nun zu ersticken drohen und ein Geruch der Trauer und des Verlustes über meine Nerven legt.

Ein schmerzhafter Verlust, der in mir keinen Herd zur Ausbreitung findet, der keinen Nährboden für weitere negative Gefühle sichtet, weil das Adrenalin meine verdorrten Adern mit neuem Leben füllt. Leben – welches in meinem Schoß atmet, so zierlich, so zerbrechlich – doch unerschrocken lebendig. Ein Leben, dass mir bodenloses Vertrauen entgegenbringt, mich in meinem Dasein stärkt.

Mein Körper gefesselt...

Gefesselt von deiner geborgenen Wärme, von deiner markelosen Sinnlichkeit. Mein Körper der sich nach deinem Kontakt lang gesehnt hat, der die langsam versiegenden Schrei der Umgebung verdrängt, jeden schmerzend schönen Berührungspunkt in dieser bizarren Situation auskostet, ihn zu binden versucht, während ich sanft über deine vom Kampf gezeichneten Haare streiche.

Meine Augen versunken...

Versunken im Anblick deiner Gestalt, deiner leicht aufgerissenen Kleidung, die deine zarte mondblasse Haut durchscheinen lässt. Versunken in der Präsenz des Pulses – der schwach durch deine Halsschlagader strömt und deine Lebendigkeit bestätigt, die meine Hoffnung ins unermessliche steigert. Meine Augen, die seit langen nicht mehr von dir ablassen können. Dich unter dem Schleier der Verborgenheit beobachten und deine Zuneigung zu mir durch winzige Gesten entdeckten, lang vor dem befürchteten Tag an dem ich gegenwärtig, mit dir in meinen Armen auf dem verdreckten Boden verharre.

Meine Stimmbänder vibrieren...

Vibrieren im Drang etwas über die Lippen zu bringen, um dir die Gewissheit der Sicherheit zu geben. Vibrieren, um dich in positive Worte zu hüllen, um wenigstens einen Laut herauszulassen – doch bleiben stumm. Stumm wegen der Überwältigung von Gefühlen, die mich durchfluten. Vibrieren und lassen dennoch die Worte versteckt in meinem Kopf, wo sie unaufhörlich nach einem Ausgang suchen, keinen finden können und sich in meine Erinnerung brennen... _Es ist vorbei_... 

Meine Gedanken fliessen...

Fliessen und lassen mich die letzten Ereignisse neu durchleben. Fliessen weit und drehen sich doch nur um dich, um deine mutige Stärke an meiner Seite, um dein Mitgefühl, das mir so intensiv noch nie entgegengebracht wurde, mich betäubte und zugleich flammend bewegte. Gedanken, die nur ganz langsam registrieren, dass die harte Dunkelheit besiegt ist, dass sie sich in die Kälte Ihresgleichen zurück gezogen hat. Ein hoffender Moment, in dem eine neue Zukunft keimt, die ich kaum wahrnehme, weil ich nur dich in meinen eingeschränkten Sinnen sehe... fühle... atme.

Meine Sinne hoffen...

Hoffen mit einer ehrlichen Empfindung, als du deinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite drehst, deine Lider öffnest und braune warme Augen auf meine Schwärze treffen, in der sich eine unendliche Erleichterung gelegt hat. Hoffen auf anhaltendes Verständnis, auf lautlose Zustimmung – auf Liebe...

Deine Augen spiegeln einen Strom an Fragen wider, der sich doch nur zu einer einzigen Bedeutung bündelt, die ich beinahe unbewußt und aus tiefer Überzeugung bestätige. Ich fühle wie sich deine Hand zaghaft auf meine von Ruß und getrocknetem Blut überzogene Jacke legt und ich fühle deine zarten Finger, als würden sie auf meiner nackten Haut liegen. Eine innere Wärme berührt mich und ich weiß es – dies ist ein Anfang.

Ein Anfang aus einem bitteren Krieg heraus, der den richtigen Ausgang gefunden hat und uns zusammenschweißte. Ein Anfang entsprungen aus der Beendigung einer Prophezeiung, deren falschen Weg wir fürchteten und in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr fürchten brauchen.

Furcht – tief eingeschlossen in meiner Seele, die sich zu verflüssigen scheint, im Angesicht deiner Selbst. Zögerlich streiche ich eine Haarsträhne aus deiner Stirn. Deutlich fühle ich, wie du deinen Atem anhältst und entgegen dieser Reaktion deine tagelange Anspannung entweicht, zusammen mit den Tränen, die sich in deinen Augen bilden und an deinen Schläfen entlangperlen – die Angst wegschwemmen und anderen Empfindungen Platz verschaffen.

Ich beuge mich weiter nach vorn, näher zu deinem Gesicht. Ich kann deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, lasse mich von ihm wärmen und habe nur noch einen Wunsch – von deinen weichen Lippen zehren – sie das erste Mal berühren – sie mit meinen versiegeln und alle Hoffnung in diese einzige Berührung legen.

Dunkle Haare streifen deine Wange und in dem Moment, als sich unsere Lippen berühren, scheint die Welt versunken – fern unserer Präsenz. All unsere Sehnsucht in dieser Verbindung und der letzte Hauch des Gefühles dein Professor zu sein ist versunken...

Wir lösen uns, doch nur unsere Gesichter trennen sich für Zentimeter um den wissenden Einklang in unser beiden Augen zu sehen und mit jeder Faser unserer Körper zu spüren...

Dieser Blick.

Diese Augen...

...und in diesem Moment weiß ich es...

...eine Empfindung ist niemals falsch!

__

Und an der Stelle – eigentlich wie üblich – hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review! 

Ich muß mich auch noch entschuldigen, bei denen, die auf die Fortsetzung von Wizard Circle warten – keine Angst es wird weiter gehen, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit arbeitstechnisch zu viel zum die Ohren und ich konnte nicht widerstehen vorher diese kleine Shortstory runter zu schreiben.

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


End file.
